Unthinkable
by Moonlight Querida
Summary: Unbelievable….  'Sesshomaru had underestimated her…'


_Unthinkable_

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Inuyasha or the song 'Unthinkable' .However, I do own the plot of this story.

Well, my muse appeared after reading a recent review and somehow this concoction was made.

Oh, the scenes in _italics_ are flashbacks. With that said, please enjoy.

**_Unbelievable…._**

'Sesshomaru had underestimated _**her**_…' the lady grimaced before slamming her hand hard against the conference table. _**Her **_moans had almost driven her mad, the thought of her only son, The Killing Perfection, sullying the family's the name by taking a human mate was totally preposterous. Izuru took a glance at the broken wine glass and her grimace deepened further. If only she had just allowed her to die, then she would not be in this predicament….

8888888

_"Lord Sesshomaru !" the sixteen year old screamed causing the young lord to wince considerably before growling loudly enough to signify that he was annoyed._

_"Rin, you are not five any more, please refrain from screaming at the top of your voice" the maiden ran quickly enough until she had caught up with him._

_"I am sorry my lord, Rin had not meant to be loud…" the rest of her apology had quickly passed by, his response being merely a 'hn' before a conversation of the ruling of the lands began and other trivialities. This seven year old human girl that he had brought back from the dead had proven to be quite helpful in many ways and unfortunately his brain was thinking of many more ways for her to be __**useful**__. His little Rin that he had met, what seemed like yesterday, had went through total metamorphis and now there was a young lady walking beside him._

_She ran a little ahead of him and began picking flowers from the gardens, obviously the one she knew he liked, and clutched them to her ample bosom. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in irritation, here he was thinking in ways he should not be about his ward, but yet, he was a man of total honestyand he had to admit that she had grown into a beautiful healthy female, so fertile, he was certain she could have more pups that any true-bred demon bitch. Her midnight hair cascaded down her back until it reached her waist, her hazel eyes shone brightly as she laughed about how he looked on the butterflies flying around and those small lips had been painted in a seductive red…_

_Now, he place a hand to his forehead, his 'innocent' Rin was torturing him and was still completely clueless, but then, might as well it remain like this, because there is no way in hell, he would make what happen to his father come close to even occurring in history 'again'._

**_Unreasonable…_**

Might as well he had kept his mouth shut because he was kissing the same creature that he had swore he would never have a relationship with.

"Rin…" he whispered while he trailed kisses along her neckline.

"Yes Sesshomaru" the name sounded like sweet music to his demon ears.

"The pain-" a finger was placed gently to his lips successfully silencing him.

"Do not worry about me Sesshomaru, after all I was a virgin before so it is only natural that I feel some amount of discomfort" she whispered sweetly against his lips before claiming them. Sesshomaru gently remove his lips from hers after feeling the same heat that rose anytime they were about to become involved in anything sexual.

"Please, let us not indulge in these activities at the moment; I do not think I could stop myself from taking you…"

His ears were rewarded with soft chuckles before a hand was placed on his face,

"Okay my love, I shall tease you _further…"_

8888888

_"Sesshomaru, you maybe the lord of these lands, but I am still your advisor until you have completed what is expected of you" Izuru whispered fiercely to her son as they walked along the hallway._

_"Someone had to a take it upon their shoulders and since I am your mother, I decided to take the responsibility and find you a mate. Now stop sulking-"_

_In one swift movement Sesshomaru had his mother against the hard concrete of the castle's wall._

_"I am not a pup anymore and thus, I don't expect you to treat me like one either" Sesshomaru said through cringed teeth before letting her fall to the ground._

_"Mi lord!" a frightened Jaken exclaimed as he approached his master,_

_"Do not bother me Jaken"_

_"But mi lord-"_

_"I said you should refrain from disturbing me" he shouted, eyes a bright crimson. Jaken gulped loudly enough before whispering,_

_"It concerns Rin, mi lord"_

888888

The only thing that was left that could drive her to insanity was the thought of _**her **_carrying a hanyou child in a castle belonging to West.

The disgrace she would bring on the lands would damage the reputation for ever long.

How? That was the question she had etched in her mind.

How had he fallen for her, what power does a human female have on a pure bred demon dog that would have him scurrying to her feet.

888888

_"You are not needed here human, this is a demon's castle and you are neither demon nor have a touch of the blood within that fragile body of yours" the golden haired demoness sneered at the young maiden._

_"My lord sees me fit to stay in this house and thus, I will remain here" Rin had retorted in a calm voice. However, what the demoness had replied with had torn a certain string in the depths of her heart but her resolve would not be broken before this woman. Her lord had told her to be strong in every circumstance and this was no different._

_"How long would you remain here my dear?" she cunningly replied while walking around her._

_"Maybe forty more years or possibly __**lower**__, one never knows what misfortune can meet a human as he or she ages, young lady" she continued before bursting into a vulgar laughter._

_As much as Rin hated to admit it, she knew it held every bit of truth. Humanity also meant mortality and nothing could change that but still she could do something before time ran out._

_"Look at that childish way to comb your hair, a ponytail to the side, ha, it does fit you perfectly since it makes you look like the poverty- stricken wench you-"_

_"I dare you to finish that statement Lady Shizuki" the voice Rin had come to adore stated firmly. They had both turned their heads to the person who had been the subject of their heated discussion. The lady had obediently kept her lips sealed before offering Sesshomaru a sweet smile._

_"Rin, please go to your room" he softly requested before looking at the other woman in disdain._

_"And you please go home, the time is not on my hands to deal with you at the moment and in fact, I don't think there will ever be" he said before following Rin inside the main hall leaving the demoness gaping like fish._

88888888

_Rin sat in front of the vanity contemplating on the problems she had to face on a daily bases. How could she conquer them? She placed a finger to her lips at that moment. Maybe she could ask for help, but of course, she would have to tell the person the problems using scenarios instead of mentioning 'I'._

_Hmm, her biggest problem was her lord. She tried, oh kami she did, however she couldn't suppress the emotions that he stirred within her. Especially when he stood close to her or even spoke to her in that soothing tone that he would subject to whenever she had certain 'problems'._

_Rin moaned in frustration before looking at the ponytail sticking from the side of her head._

_'Nope, I don't need help, I think I know what needs to be done' she said to herself while pulling out the band that held the ponytail to the side._

_Now was the time to act like a fully grown woman. Most humans her age had already had about one child so why should she sit and wait for 'eventually', as the demoness had said, she would probably die before her lord decided to act on the obvious feeling between them_.

888888888

_"My lady…." a voice whispered successfully snapping the girl out of her thoughts._

_"Yes Rizu" the young woman replied before sighing audibly._

_"I don't mean to indulge in your business, but you look like a woman who has a husband on the battlefield" the demoness replied while combing out Rin's hair "and what made you pull the band out, although it does makes you look like the young woman you obviously are" the lady continued while complimenting the new look._

_"It is quite a surprise that you hid such beauty under your childlike disposition, so what could make your face be filled with melancholy at the moment"_

_"It is my 'friend'…" Rin whispered while fingering with her obi. It was hard to lie, but she had to make it sound credible._

_"What of she or is it a he" Rizu answered while applying oils to her scalp and hair. Thank Kami for Rizu, at least she gave her another way to lie._

_"Yes it is a he" she whispered in return._

_"Is he a secret friend because I don't think our lord would be thrilled to hear that his ward has a male companion" Rizu whispered softly to avoid other demons hearing what she had spoken._

_" That information I cannot give to you, but I can tell you of his story"_

_"Fine, just let me put back these items" Rin nodded and watched the maid place everything in order before bringing at stool to sit in front of her._

_Rin swallowed and began,_

_"First of all, he is a demon" this earned a loud gasp from the woman in front of her before she folded her hands in her lap thus allowing Rin to continue._

_"We both have feelings for each other and we want to act upon them but-"_

_"He doesn't seem to cooperate with what you both have in mind" the woman finished and Rin wondered if she had been found out._

_"Well almost every woman seems to go through these problems, I think what you require is for me to tell you how to allowed him to claim you"_

_"Yes, please" Rin begged, it was now or never, she would never live it out if Sesshomaru married another, after all she knew him the best so why should race separate them._

_"Well someone has to take the lead and obviously if you want him to be quick in his advances, I suggest you do. After capturing his attention, make sure you make him want you before pulling him a side and telling him whatever comes to mind, also I should remind you that this is the hardest of all since demons have skulls as tough as boulders" Rizu finished while pointing a finger to the head._

_"Thank you Rizu" Rin replied before putting on her footwear._

_"You are welcome my lady" the woman replied before bowing, "However I implore you not to give into anything until you have consulted our lord, I don't want you to placed yourself in a position where you will get hurt"_

_"I will make sure that I take your words of wisdom into full consideration before I act" Rin answered before walking quickly out of the dressing room. She had the knowledge and she was about to use it to her advantage._

A/N: Aaah, this was to be a one-shot, but now it needs another chapter. Well please review and tell me if you have understood what has been written.

Thanks for the anonymous reviewer that pointed out the need to part the scences. I had them parted but it wouldn't upload with so yeah.. sorry if it was a bit confusing, thanks a lot.


End file.
